


On Mercy Rock

by BannedBookReader



Series: Eldoris [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abandonment, M/M, Tfw you find a child on a rock, nothing graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: While visiting an outcropping of rocks on the coast, with the hope of relaxing, Kaldur finds a baby.Sorta sequel to "What Makes a Demon" but also not really. Same storyline? Yeah let's go with that.
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde
Series: Eldoris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	On Mercy Rock

He'd come home. Somehow, he'd really made it home. Granted parts of him were lost forever, any innocence he might of had drowned shortly after his mission started. But despite that he was home. Surrounded by people who loved him. Who welcomed him back with open arms. Who forgave him. People he'd betrayed, for the greater good, had let him back in. And for some reason. It was all too much. 

All the hugs, and questions, and silent glances when they thought he wasn't looking. It was suffocating. He had to get some space, just for a moment. And that's how he ended up a few miles on the outskirts of Poseidons on an out cropping of rocks on the edge of the shore. Completely submerged during high tide, and exposed to the surface at low tide. A permanent fixture that stood between two worlds. A symbol of the life he lead, torn between them. 

If he'd known what the rock was, he would have turned away, disgusted. Never come near it again and cursed it for ever existing. But he didn't. And the place that had taken so many young lives, became a place of solace. A place where he could think, or not think, and just be. No duty, no leadership, no responsibilities at all. It was something he'd craved while undercover, a spot all his own, and finally he had it. 

For years, whenever he needed a moment, he'd return. Rest on the large flat rock through high tides and low. Never once disturbed by another person, Atlantian or Human. 

Which is why his heart stopped in his chest when he heard an infant crying. Loud, scared, pain filled sobs being carried by the water. 

The small child, maybe less than a week old had clearly been abandoned. The sunburned skin meant they must have been there at least one low tide. 

Kaldur scooped up the small, oh so small, child and held them close. Who could have done this? Why? And then he saw it, a mess of yellow hair tangled on the baby's head. If his heart could have sunk any lower it would have. 

"It's okay now." He whispered. "You're safe little one. I have you." 

The child kept crying but the screams had died down some. Contact from another living being seemed enough to at least calm the babe. Gently he ran a hand over the child's face and limbs, feeling for anything broken or damaged. Surprisingly, aside from the burned skin, the baby seemed fine. It was a small miracle that rested inside a tragedy. He adjusted the way he held them, still not sure he was doing it right, and kicked off in the water, taking the baby somewhere safe. 

The Royal Nurse was incredible at her job, and never batted an eye at what the Royal Family and their acquaintances threw at her. No, it was her personality that would have gotten her fired with any other Royal Family in history. But Orin was used to some snark and deadpan and was largely unbothered by her. After all anyone who had saved his child was more than welcome in his home. Which is why Kaldur was comfortable leaving the baby in her care. 

"You don't have to stay?" She said, not looking up from her, now sleeping, patient. 

"The child deserves someone to be here for her." 

"And I'm shark chum?"

"You know that is not what I mean." 

The two shifted back into silence while the nurse worked. Kaldur's fingernails left small half moons under her pants from where he was squeezing his knees so tightly. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that when a tan hand reached out and took his, he startled. Wyynde smiled down at him before taking the seat to his right. 

"Only you would find a child abandoned on the outskirts of the city." 

"I suppose I'm just lucky like that." 

"Well I don't know about you," Wyynde motioned towards the baby. "But she is incredibly lucky." He wrapped an arm around Kaldur's shoulders and pulled him in. "Don't get lost in your thoughts. This, in many ways, might be a good thing."

"I fail to see how." 

"Well, for starters, now she has you in her life."

"You are such a sap." 

The look Wyynde gave him indicated that he knew exactly how much of a sap he was. He turned away from Kaldur and towards the Nurse. "What's the verdict?"

"She'll make a full recovery if she's in the proper care. Another few hours and it would be a different story." 

If she's in the proper care. Kaldur looked at the girl's hair, and knew deep down that wouldn't be easy to find. Not in a land so superstitious that if you shared even one trait with a demon you were "cursed" or worse. There was a reason she was left on that rock after all. Even if it was a remarkably cruel one. Unconsciously he ran his hand over his own head, thankful for his parents. 

"So what's going to happen to her?" Wyynde continued. 

"I suppose that's up to the King." She tilted her head to the side. "Unless either of you are interested? Proper channels don't always need to be followed. "

"I don't think we qualify as proper care." Kaldur admitted. He didn't know the first thing about children, and he _knew_ Wyynde didn't. The Nurse didn't seem convinced however, but she didn't pursue the matter. 

"Well. I need to inform the king of the goings on here, if you think you can watch her for a moment. She's sleeping now so it should be alright." 

Kaldur gave a small nod and watched as she floated towards the exit. 

"What did you mean by that?" 

"Wyynde, you can't honestly believe we're equipped to handle a child?"

"Most people who have children aren't." 

He couldn't be serious. Kaldur stared at his love, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

Wyynde sighed. "Look I'm not saying this is something we should just jump into. But maybe have a little bit more faith in yourself?" 

"Maybe. But if this conversation isn't truly about the child, can it wait?" 

"It...I suppose." Wyynde watched as Kaldur rose and approached the sleeping baby. The conversation was absolutely about the child. Yes it required some discussion. But who would be better for the job? "All I'm saying-"

"By the gods Wyynde."

"Let me finish." He pushed off of the chair and joined his partner. "All I'm saying, is if anyone would make an excellent parent. It would be you." He pulled Kaldur's hand into his. 

"You clearly think higher of me than I do."

"Kaldur this baby thinks higher of you than you do and she doesn't even know she exists yet." 

Kaldur shook his head. Now wasn't the time to revisit this argument. The baby batted her small blue eyes open. He reached out with his unoccupied hand to rub her cheek. She deserved to know there was kindness in the world. Softness. He ignored Wyynde's warm smile. Comforting people is part of his job, but it didn't mean he was fit to be a parent. He couldn't help but smile when the child started to babble. There was just something so pure about her not understanding what had happened to her, about her still being happy. 

King Orin entered the room shortly after, trailed closely by Queen Mera, the Nurse, and Orin's own abandoned child, Garth. Orin looked livid, something raw and unchecked raging behind his eyes. 

"How could anyone..." He started, but didn't finish. Mera rubbed his shoulder in comfort. 

"What's going to happen to her?" Wyynde asked. 

Orin looked at him, considering the question. "What do you think should happen to her?" 

"I'm not sure." He side eyed Kaldur, hoping he'd speak up. 

"I suppose... she'll probably be sent to a government run orphanage."

Kaldur's stomach dropped. He knew, with her yellow hair, the odds that she'd have an easy or joyful life in an orphanage were slim. "Is there no one who could care for her?" 

"I already have a child." Garth said, he'd been chewing on his bottom lip, a frown buried into his brow. 

"We also probably shouldn't introduce another child into our family so soon after Mareena's birth." Mera, for the first time in Kaldur's memory, didn't make eye contact. He glanced at Wyynde, who was staring intently at him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kaldur couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I am." 

He let out a sigh before running a hand over his face. Of all the mistakes he'd made in his life, he really hoped this wasn't one of them. "We can take her."

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to leave off the last line but I'm not so terribly cruel. 
> 
> Comments appreciated and welcome


End file.
